


Stood Up

by Greensleeves



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensleeves/pseuds/Greensleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedediah waits patiently for his date at Bonachelli's Villa. A certain charming stranger shows up instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written September 4, 2015. I own none of the characters in this work or any part of the Night at the Museum franchise.

5:55 p.m.

Jedediah arrived at Bonachelli's Villa exactly five minutes to six o'clock. He straightened the collar of his sky-blue button-up shirt before getting out of his Ford pickup. He walked through the front door and up to the host. His name card read "Larry."  
"Hello, and welcome to Bonachelli's Villa. Do you have a reservation?" the man asked kindly.  
"Yeah, I've got a table for two for Jedediah Smith."  
Larry picked up two menus. "Right this way, please."  
Jedediah followed Larry to a booth with a stained-glass lamp.  
"Your server will be with you shortly."

6:10 p.m.

Jedediah checked his phone. They had agreed to six o'clock, hadn't they? He turned back to his menu. Kah was probably just running late.

6:20 p.m.

"Would you like to order yet, sir?" Sacagawea asked him for what must've been the third or fourth time.  
"No, no, I'll wait for my date." _If he didn't die out there_ , Jedediah added to himself sarcastically.  
The young woman gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, would you like a refill, then?"  
"Yes, thank you."

6:30 p.m.

From where Jedediah sat in Bonachelli's Villa, he had an unobstructed view of the entrance. Kah had yet to arrive.  
Jedediah sank back into the booth and ran a hand through his hair. He'd tried calling Kah to no avail, and he was beginning to find it difficult to ignore the looks of sympathy he was getting from the other guests.

6:35 p.m.

The unwanted thought had been buzzing around Jedediah's head since Kah hadn't answered any of his calls, but he didn't want it to be true.  
He'd been stood up.  
His eyes roved around the restaurant looking for Sacagawea. He was going to pay for his drinks and go home.  
That was before a dark-haired stranger slid into the seat across from him.  
The man was wearing a maroon dress shirt, the collar of which was perfectly pressed. The warm tones of his clothing complimented his rich brown eyes in such a way that made Jedediah's heart pound.  
"I'm so sorry, dear," the stranger said quite a bit louder than Jedediah thought necessary. "Traffic was absolutely horrendous."  
What was he talking about?  
The man caught Jedediah's befuddled look and continued talking, though this time in a whisper, "My name's Octavius. Just play along. Whoever stood you up is a prick; you deserve better."  
Jedediah was more than happy to let this handsome stranger pretend to be his date. "Aright, Laredo. The name's Jedediah."  
Octavius nodded. "Have you ordered yet, Jedediah dear?"  
"Of course not, Ockie."  
Octavius' lips turned up into a small smile. "That's terribly familiar, don't you think?"  
It was Jedediah's turn to smile. "As if you're one to talk."  
Sacagawea appeared at their table before long. She looked knowingly at Octavius before she spoke. "Are you ready to order, gentlemen?"

7:30 p.m.

"It was a pleasure dining with you, Jedediah," Octavius said to his date as they exited the restaurant.  
"I'm inclined to agree with you, Ockie." Privately, he thought it'd been one of the best dates he'd been on in recent history. This Octavius was quite the charming fellow.  
"If I may ask, are you going steady with the person who stood you up?" Octavius wrung his hands nervously.  
Jedediah rolled his eyes in response. "I met him on a dating site. We won't be meeting again."  
Octavius perked up at that. "Oh, good!"  
Jedediah arched an eyebrow at him.  
"I mean--that's too bad."  
Jedediah wanted to ask Octavius if he'd like to--maybe--go out on another date, when the other man beat him to it.  
"Do you think, Jedediah, that we could possibly go out together again?"  
Jedediah's heart soared. "Why, of course, partner."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic was a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. :)


End file.
